Field of the Inventions
The subject technology relates generally to bodily lumen occlusion, and in some aspects, to endoluminal occlusion systems and their methods of use.
Description of the Related Art
Rapid, well-controlled, and safe methods to limit bleeding in vessels have encouraged the development of endovascular devices and techniques, and their introduction into clinical practice. Early devices used balloons, either non-detachable or later detachable, in order to block vessels, for example, in the treatment of carotid-cavernous fistulas and saccular aneurysms.
Typically made from latex or silicone, balloons are delivered to a desired location in a vessel, and then inflated in order to physically occlude the vessel. While other devices have since been developed, balloon occlusion remains in use, and is indicated for use in treating a variety of life-threatening conditions, including for example, giant cerebral and skull base aneurysms, traumatic and non-traumatic vessel injury or rupture, vertebro-vertebral arteriovenous fistulas, and pre-operative tumor resections.
Detachable balloons are also useful clinically in procedures outside of neurological intervention. For example, balloons can be useful in flow reduction procedures such as shunt occlusion in patients with transjugular intrahepatic portosystemic shunts and hepatic insufficiency, intrahepatic arterioportal fistulas, treatment of varicoceles, shunt occlusion in patients with a Blalock-Taussig shunt, obliteration of pulmonary arteriovenous fistulas, arteriovenous malformations or aortopulmonary anastomoses, coronary arteriovenous fistulas, or renal arteriovenous fistulas. Detachable balloons are also used in preoperative devascularization before surgical resection of organs such as the kidney.